thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Dreams
'''Shattered Dreams '''is episode 13 of season 2. Plot Bendo and PG contact all the other BW admins and tell them to contact anyone they know that knows how to battle with Bakugan. Adison and Galaxy start to cry after realizing that their long time partner, Faze, has pretty much been using them all this time. Trip then takes pictures and starts drawing what the Earth looks like currently. Titi tells everyone to stop acting like fools and try to fight but AOH and FSB get angry at how they're being bossed around by a little kid. Neos agrees with Titi and says that they should follow Faze into the dark void and take him down where he stands. Everyone agrees and they jump on their Bakugan and fly into the dark void, Bendo promising the military troops that they will be back in one peace. Once they all get into the dark void, they land on a giant fleet of aircrafts that Trip calls the "shattered creations of Faze long ago". Faze and Zero Munikis jump from one of the aircrafts and land on the one the brawlers are standing on. He claps for them saying that they're brave for stepping into his territory but once the fleet leaves the dark void, all the aircrafts will set out and destroy/absorb every single thing in the universe and then Faze will blow the universe up, gaining it's energy and he will create his new world. The Neo and Zeal Brawlers summon their Mechtogan and throw out their Bakugan as they all get ready to battle Faze in the fight of their lives. Characters Seen *FinalNeos/Nuzamaki90 *King *Titi *Airzel-of-haos *Bendo *Firestormblaze *PyrusGuardian *TheWolf1 *Faze Knight *Winxrainbowix *Galaxy *Adison *Trip *Entire Earth Population *The Entire Military of The Earth Bakugan Seen *Haos Dash Knight (Dash Aranaut) *Haos Sparking Thunder (Sparking Krakenoid) *Pyrus Delta Roman (Delta Wolfurio) *Pyrus Burning Flare (Burning Trister) *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Pyrus Coredem *Hunter Phos *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Darkus Shade *Darkus Dartaak *Darkus Infinity Helios *Pyrus Taylean *Ventus Skytruss *Ventus Neo Ziperator *Aquos Infinity Helios *Darkus Masked Dio Sivac *Haos Gigan Taures *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Subterra Aluze *Pyrus Hammer Cannon *Subterra Zak Jaguard *Aquos Saint Aquas *Pyrus Flare Dragaon (Evolved) *Pyrus Gren Dragaon (Newly Evolved) *Darkus Zero Munikis Mechtogan Seen *Darkus Zero Zeksu *Pyrus Mordred *Pyrus Titan Z *Subterra Rockfist *Demonis Razen Titan *Subterra Quetz *Haos Lancelot *Aquos Whirl *Demonis Slycerak (AOH lets Wolf use it) *Pyrus Guren *Demonis Zenthon (AOH lets FSB use it) *Demonis Thorak (AOH lets PG use it) *Demonis Dreadeon *Demonis Razen Titan *Demonis Coredegon *Demonis Mandibor *Demonis Exostriker *Demonis Destroyer *Haos Super Sonic *Haos Rai *Pyrus Copper (Flare's) *Pyrus Swift (Roman's) *Haos Rasen (Thunder's) BakuNano/Battle Gear Seen *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Battle Sabre *Gold Battle Crusher *Silver Slicerix *Bronze Shoxrox *Bronze Aeroblaze *Silver Lanzato *Gold Jamsabre Battles *Neo Brawlers VS Zeal Brawlers = Interrupted (Dark void that Faze created starts tearing apart the Earth) Trivia *Before the final battle begins, Flare Dragaon evolves due to taking in energy from the white and black stones. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge